


Undone

by Deathtouch



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Eiffel Tower, Facials, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Multiple Partners, Prostitution, Role Play Scene, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Tears, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, bdsm relationship, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ in which vaughn helps august play out his sex worker fantasy</p><p>
  <i>The room stank like sweat and sex. August was naked, curled up on the bed. He stifled his cries as soon as the door opened. He didn't like crying in front of other people, not even Vaughn. Even now he was trying to play it tough. His resolve was crumbling slowly but surely. He'd be undone by the end of the night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts).



> for [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf) for his birthday!! without him i wouldn't know about borderlands, i wouldn't have considered this incredible pairing, and i wouldn't have written this really fun fic! 
> 
> thank you so much for sharing your interests with me subwaywolf. and thank you so much for being my friend. but most importantly thank you for beta reading this, and for letting me share it with the other august/vaughn shippers of the world!! thank you for everything, wolfu!! happy birthday!

Vaughn checked to make sure he had the room key in his pocket before stepping out and closing the door behind him. The motel was actually pretty decent for how cheap it was. The bed squeaked and the furniture was all twenty years too old, but there were no bugs. In fact, the sheets seemed fresh and clean too. Or they had been when he first checked in.  
  
"I can't believe you actually rented a hotel room for this." Rhys laughed a little beside him. He was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. His skin was flushed, red in places and slick with sweat. His dark hair was damp too. He wasn't quite looking Vaughn in the eye.  
  
In the silence they could hear August's quiet sobs coming from the room.  
  
Vaughn took Rhys by the arm and lead him away. If they could hear him, he could hear them, and there was no need to ruin the illusion. They crossed from the cement sidewalk onto the gravel of the parking lot, feet crunching on rocks as they distanced themselves.   
  
"Thanks for doing this," Vaughn said earnestly. "It means a lot to the both of us."   
  
Rhys glanced over his shoulder towards the motel room and smiled softly. "Yeah, no problem. I tried to get Jack to come-"   
  
"It's okay." Vaughn nodded. "I know he gets busy with work."   
  
The sun was setting in the distance. The sky was purple and orangey-pink on the horizon. They weren't too far from the city but out here the insects buzzed and chirped and the sounds of the highway seemed the roll quietly by.   
  
"Look, I shouldn't leave him alone for more than a few minutes, but I just wanted to say thanks again," Vaughn said softly. "Get home safe, okay? Thank you for coming out."   
  
"Sure." Rhys seemed to be all too happy to break away towards his car. An Audi. Vaughn went back to stand in front of the motel room door. He smiled and waved as Rhys pulled out of the lot.   
  
Vaughn checked his phone. Kroger had sent him a text. He was five minutes out. Vaughn wrote back, telling him the room number.  
  
He went back inside. The room stank like sweat and sex. August was naked, curled up on the bed. He stifled his cries as soon as the door opened. He didn't like crying in front of other people, not even Vaughn. Even now he was trying to play it tough. His resolve was crumbling slowly but surely. He'd be undone by the end of the night.  
  
"Hey." Vaughn went to stand at the foot of the mattress. The maroon comforter was a crumpled mess. He reached out for August's ankle and yanked him closer. He slid overtop the covers with a jerk.

August drew his foot towards himself, curling up more. He sniffled but quickly wiped his face on the back of his arm. His eyes were still filled with tears when he turned to look at Vaughn over his shoulder. August looked so mistrustful and upset that Vaughn almost had to safeword. Instead he steeled his resolve, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"You look like shit. There are two more Johns coming so clean yourself up." He nodded to the bathroom.   
  
Vaughn watched the realization dawn on August's face that he was going to be fucked twice more. His expression twisted from anger to fear to almost broke into tears again before solidifying back to anger. He clambered out of bed and limped to the bathroom. There were come stains on his thighs.   
  
August disappeared behind the bathroom door. Vaughn heard the sounds of running water. He made up the bed in the meantime, frowning a little at the sticky-wet splotches of semen. He knew Rhys was clean, but he the motel staff would give him hell for this. A problem for later, he supposed. Vaughn fluffed up the pillows and tucked in the covers nicely. The bed still looked like a mess, but now it looked like less of a mess than it had moments ago.   
  
When he was done he noticed the noises in the bathroom had stopped. He turned to look and sure enough August was leaning against the doorframe, dejected and sorry-looking. His thighs were clean, at least. He hadn't washed off much of his face though. The mascara that Vaughn himself had carefully applied not three hours ago was a mess of spidery black under his pale eyes. His lips looked chapped but it was just pink lipstick still staining his skin.   
  
"Put your clothes back on." Vaughn pointed to the come stained dress on the floor.   
  
August reluctantly limped to oblige.   
  
Vaughn had picked the dress out from a twenty dollar clearance rack. It was dark blue satin. The fabric was sure to show every crease and wrinkle it got throughout the night... As well as every white spot or splatter. It was pretty basic looking, with spaghetti straps and a shapeless form. It clung to August's body showing his muscles, and the awkward bulge of his cock. He looked ridiculous in it, but then again that was the point.   
  
August went to sit on the edge of bed. They could hear the sound of tires on gravel and the steady hum of a truck engine. It cut after a few seconds. Vaughn's phone chimed with the sound of a received text message. He didn't even need to look at it to know what it said. Kroger was here, and the knock on the hotel room door confirmed this.   
  
Vaughn went to greet him outside. He checked his pockets to make sure he had his room key before stepping out and closing the door behind himself. The sky had gone from purple to dark dark blue in just a few minutes, the horizon still clinging on to the last bits of violet. In the dimly-lit parking lot, he could see Kroger ...and Finch standing over his shoulder.   
  
They were an odd pair. Kroger with his silly French mustache and the red makeup he smeared across his eyes. Finch was half a foot taller than him and twice as wide, with a ridiculous black mohawk and shades that he never took off. They were both bigger dudes with thick muscles and hopefully some real stamina. They would fuck August good and rough.   
  
"Hey guys," Vaughn said quietly. "Thanks for coming."   
  
"No doubt," Kroger laughed, voice gravelly and warm.   
  
"We weren't gonna pass this up," Finch added in a deeper tone.  
  
Vaughn was glad they had showed up together. Kroger alluded to a threesome but until now Vaughn hadn't known if Finch was even coming at the same time as Kroger. This was a perfect way to end the night.

Vaughn fished out twenty bucks. It was beside the room key in his jeans pocket. He handed the cash over. "Just give this back to me when I ask for money. He might cry or say no or ask you to stop, but you don't have to. Unless I step in and say something, you can do everything we talked about in our texts."  
  
Kroger gave Finch a look and Finch gave him one right back. They seemed unsure for a second before both their faces split into delicious grins.   
  
"Y'all freaky," Finch concluded with amusement.   
  
"I like it, " Kroger added.   
  
Vaughn smiled, trusting this would work out well, and lead them into the room.

August was still sitting there waiting at the foot of the bed, though he hadn't known it was going to be two people at the same time. He looked at Kroger, then Finch, then to Vaughn with escalating fear.   
  
"Twenty bucks for the both of you," Vaughn said, ignoring August's expression. "You get half an hour with him. Just don't bruise up his face, and the rest is fair game."  
  
Kroger laughed, a delicious sort of deep sound. He handed the wadded-up twenty over in plain sight in front of August and rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Stand up, then. Let's get a look at'chu."  
  
Vaughn went to sit down at the table and chair by the curtained window. The wood was old and scuffed up, and the fabric on the seat of the chair was a little dingy, but he had learned that this was as good a place as any to watch from. He checked his wristwatch. He was willing to let Kroger and Finch have extra time if they were still going at it in thirty minutes but it would be good to keep tabs on the clock.   
  
Vaughn watched as they made August stand and turn in a circle for them. They laughed at the stains on his dress and teased him for how filthy he was. Little did they know, he was covered in sweat, lube, and spunk from three others before them. It wasn't just his dress that was filthy.   
  
They got August on his knees and whipped out their cocks. Finch's was predictably sizable, he was a big guy after all. Kroger was quite lengthy himself. They insisted August pay equal attention to each of their dicks, and he ended up jerking them both off at the same time. He switched off on which cock he was sucking. Whoever didn't have their dick in his warm mouth snapped insults about his inadequate blowjob skills until poor August was in tears trying to take both at once without grazing teeth.  
  
They were good at this. A little too good. Vaughn suspected they had had their fun with prostitutes before. He hoped they would take it easy on August, but then again it would certainly give him the authentic experience if they fucked him right. Vaughn just sat at the table, sipping his water and watching.   
  
When their dicks were good and hard they made August crawl onto the bed. They had him pull up the hem of his dress. They told him to reach behind and spread his cheeks for their amusement and he did. August cringed and looked away, inadvertently glancing in Vaughn's direction in an effort to look anywhere else. Their eyes met for a moment; August's filled with ready-to-spill tears. He was so close to breaking. Really breaking in front of someone else, and not just sobbing to himself. He turned and hid his face in the sheets...  
  
Kroger took his time playing with his fingers in August's hole. He commented on how used and loose it felt, and made genuine noises of disgust when he found come inside August's ass. (Rhys', probably, if Vaughn had to guess.) August burned with shame, ears and neck turning red. His cock betrayed him by growing stiff and hard. He loved playing the role of a filthy whore, and his embarrassed blushing wasn't fooling anyone.  
  
Kroger decided he didn't want to fuck August' used hole after all, and got into(off the?) bed. He circled around to where August was trying to hide his red face in the covers and yanked his head up by his blonde hair. He immediately shoved his cock into August's mouth, which had been open in order to protest. August made sick gagging noises as he tried to swallow Kroger down.   
  
Finch was less put off by August's used hole. He didn't seem to mind fucking it at all. He got into position on his knees behind August's body and lined up quick. He was still wearing his clothes with just his belt undone and his thick cock free. As August was struggling to breathe around the dick in his mouth, Finch pushed into him. He bottomed his thick black cock out in August's ass, shoving it all the way home.  
  
August screamed. Really screamed. His hands were claws in the bedcover and his whole body went rigid. Finch looked up at Kroger and Kroger looked to Vaughn; the both of them stilling.   
  
If he wasn't able to use his mouth or voice for any reason, usually because of a gag, August was supposed to raise three fingers in the air in order to safeword. Vaughn waited, thinking maybe the shock or pain had stilled his movements but August's hands remained clenched in the sheets. He let out a sob and started crying openly around Kroger's cock, drool running down his chin.

Vaughn's heart swelled in his chest. He gave a nod, telling Kroger and Finch to continue. They proceeded to fuck him mercilessly from both ends.   
  
Vaughn would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous. What he would give to trade places with Kroger in that moment. He was happy to watch, though, to see it all unfold before him. His cock was stiff in his pants and it was thrumming along to his own heartbeat, pulsing hotly. Kroger and Finch were good enough looking guys but it was August that really captured his attention. The gags and grunts he made. The wet slap of his ass getting pounded and his throat being rawed. The sound of his soft cries. He was absolutely beautiful, and Vaughn loved him more in that moment than he ever had.   
  
Kroger's stamina gave out first. He finished on August's crying face, spilling come on the fuzzy scruff of August's blonde facial hair. He collapsed back on the pillows, resting against the headboard. Finch was still fucking away.   
  
Vaughn checked his watch. Their thirty minutes were up fifteen minutes ago.   
  
"Finish up," Vaughn said with as much authority as he could manage.   
  
Finch scoffed but started pounding August faster and harder, using him like he was nothing more than a sex toy to get off with. Finch came too, draping himself over August' back and pumping his thick cock into him a last few times. He grunted as he finished. When he pulled out it was with a wet pop that spilled white seed down August's heavily-hanging balls.   
  
August collapsed on the bed, whimpering sadly. His dress was bunched up at his chest, and so he curled up to hide himself.   
  
Vaughn stood. He politely asked Kroger and Finch to collect their things and waited for them to get dressed. He walked them out, patting his pocket to make sure he had his room key before closing the door behind him.   
  
"Thanks again for doing this, guys," Vaughn said smiling. He knew his niceties were a little strained this time. His cock was impossibly stiff in his pants, and he could heard August's pathetic noises through the door. Vaughn wanted nothing more than to go to him.  
  
Kroger laughed, tucking his shirt in. "Our pleasure," he smirked.Finch was still catching his breath, sweaty as all hell and stinking of sex.   
  
"This really means a lot for the both of us. I'm glad we made this happen. Thank you so much. I should get back in there, though. I don't want to leave him alone."   
  
"See to your man," Finch nodded. "Tell'em he's a good fuck."   
  
Vaughn smiled, pushing down the pinch of jealousy he felt. "I will."   
  
Kroger and Finch walked to their truck ribbing each other and snickering snidely. The sky was black and speckled with stars. Vaughn could barely see them as they walked away. He decided not to stand around and wait to watch them drive off. He went back to the room.   
  
August's moans were low cries. He was a sloppy with come and sweat. The room reeked.   
  
"Get up," Vaughn said as soon as the door was closed. He'd been wearing a button-down and he went to undo the little buttons on his sleeves. He rolled them up one by one as August struggled to push himself up from the bed.   
  
Vaughn went to his seat by the table and sat down, pushing the chair back to give himself plenty of space.   
  
As August touched one foot down on the floor his thigh trembled, calf shaking. His knee gave out the instant he tried to put weight on it and he all but fell to the floor. He cried out in defeat.   
  
"That's fine," Vaughn said flatly. "You can crawl."   
  
August did. He crawled to sit on his haunches at Vaughn's feet. His dress was still all wrinkled up, scrunched up at his midriff. His stiff cock was poking upwards. He was leaking from between his cheeks, an ooze of Finch's come sliding out of his hole. He looked up at Vaughn and his bottom lip was actually quivering.    
  
Vaughn almost had to safeword again. God, this was so hard. All he wanted to do was wrap August up in his arms and never let go. Kiss him, tell him he was perfect, and let him know how beautiful he was. Vaughn took a minute to make sure his words would come out forceful and strong, not empathetic and concerned.   
  
"I let five different people fuck you," he said. "And do you know how much money you made me?"   
  
August sniffled and shook his head.   
  
"Not even a hundred bucks." Vaughn sat forward to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the crumpled twenty and two more twenties he'd gotten out from the ATM earlier, along with a few singles. He flashed the cash at August who looked like he was going to start sobbing again.   
  
"This is your cut." Vaughn tossed the singles at him. "Nothing but a two dollar whole."   
  
A low noise of pain and sadness started in August's throat, like a dog whimpering. He must not have known he was making it because he seemed surprised when he cried out in a broken sob. He reached down frantically to grab his own cock. He gripped it hard, digging his thumb into the pierced head in the way he sometimes did to stave off an orgasm when was about to come.   
  
Vaughn had been feeling a little unsure about this, but seeing August react like that definitely made him feel better. "Take off my belt," he demanded. He'd worn one especially for today, a nice brown one made of thick leather.   
  
August had to stop and gasp for breath for a few seconds. He brought his shaking hands to the buckle of Vaughn's belt and struggled to undo it. He managed, between his crying, but couldn't quite free the long strip of leather from the belt-loops of Vaughn's pants. Vaughn had to help do it himself.   
  
When the belt was free he folded it in half and gave the leather a hard snap that jerked August to attention.   
  
"If you can't make money, you're worthless. And worthless whores get punished. So what's it going to be, a spanking or a choking?" Vaughn snapped the belt again to accent his words.   
  
August all but moaned. He was a mess, but a beautiful mess, completely falling apart in an utterly artful way. Vaughn was proud of himself for getting August to this state, now they just needed to seal the deal.   
  
"Ch-" August hiccuped, struggling to speak. "Ch-choke. Choke m-"  
  
Vaughn threaded the belt through the buckle and made a loop, slipping it over August's head before he even finished getting the words out. He cinched the belt tight, cutting off August's airflow all at once. His face was red from crying but it quickly turned darker. His fingers flew up to claw at the leather. Hot tears leaked from his eyes making mascara streaks down his cheeks. There was jizz clinging to his blonde facial hair...   
  
"Come for me," Vaughn demanded.   
  
August's body shuddered, trembling all over. His eyes rolled back into his head and it wasn't from lack of oxygen. Vaughn tightened the belt and watched as an arc of white come spurted up from August's untouched cock. Then another spurt, and another. His body shook. He choked loudly. One more bubble of hot come from the head of August's cock and Vaughn eased off on the belt.   
  
August gasped violently for air, and his body went limp.   
  
Vaughn was impossibly close to his own climax having watched August come like that. His own pleasure wasn't important, though. He disregarded his throbbing cock and aching balls entirely. All he cared about was August. He quickly got down on the floor and pulled his boyfriend's head into his lap, cradling it.   
  
It took a long time, but August came back to him. Slowly, piece by piece. His breathing regulated, his muscles relaxed, and his eyes stopped being so glassy. Vaughn stroked back his hair and spoke in gentle whispers to him, telling him he was safe and loved and cared for.   
  
When August was feeling up for it, Vaughn gave him some sips of water. It wasn't long after that that he whispered in a rough voice, "I wanna go home."   
  
Vaughn helped him change into some nice warm sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt. He'd stored both articles of clothing away in one of the hotel dressers so that they could be out of sight during the evening. He picked up the money from the floor and left it for the poor maid, who would have hell to deal with when they cleaned this place later.   
  
Vaughn helped August walk slowly out to the car, and even reclined the passenger seat for him so he could relax. Vaughn buckled his seatbelt for him too. He circled around to the driver’s side and got in, taking his glasses from the cupholder and putting them on. He put a protective hand on August's thigh as he drove. Streetlights passed overhead as they made their way home.   
  
August started crying again when they were ten minutes out from their apartment.   
  
"Baby?"   
  
"S'okay." August sniffled. "I'm okay."   
  
Those last ten minutes were awful for Vaughn, who wanted nothing more than to hold August in his arms.   
  
He parked in the parking garage and helped August out of the passenger seat. They walked with August's arm draped over Vaughn's shoulders into the apartment building. They made it safely to their apartment without incident, and without being seen.   
  
Vaughn took August to the couch and sat down with him, pulling his boyfriend into his lap. August laid his head on Vaughn's shoulder. There was a line between his eyebrows making him look like he was in pain. Poor thing, he had been through so much.   
  
"You did so well." Vaughn kissed August's hair. It was stiff from the sweat that had dried in his scalp. And maybe some other things. "You were amazing, August. You looked so beautiful."   
  
Vaughn thought about the way August had looked while Kroger and Finch had fucked him at the same time. His memory was crystal clear but somehow even better than the real thing had been. He thought about how incredible it had been to see him break like that. August was usually so stoic and tough. Seeing him sob in front of others was a serious feat.   
  
"I'm so proud of you." Vaughn continued his praise in an earnest tone.   
  
August rasped a laugh. "You like seeing me cry."  
  
"It's beautiful seeing you come undone." Vaughn told him, squeezing August into a hug. "I love you so much."  
  
August's pained face split into a smile for half a second. "Love you too," he whispered gruffly. And then, after a beat, he said, "Will you help me take a bath?"   
  
"Of course," Vaughn smiled.   
  
He left August there on the couch to relax a little while longer. He drew up the water and mixed in some Epsom salt to make it extra soothing. He waited until the tub was full and steaming before walking August into the bathroom. Vaughn helped him disrobe. August was exhausted, dazed even, and let himself be taken care of.   
  
Vaughn helped August step into the water, and told him to lay back. He got a washcloth out and worked away all the filth and grime of the evening. From the heart and banner tattoo with the word "mom" etched into his shoulder, the the fuzzy toes on each feet, Vaughn scrubbed his boyfriend clean. He took extra care to wash August's hair, and face. He used a different cloth for his cock and thighs, and even made August turn over and spread'em so he could clean his poor abused hole.   
  
"I should clean you out," Vaughn said softly. He didn't want to. August had already been through so much.   
  
August groaned. "In the morning."   
  
Vaughn supposed that would be okay. "Alright," he allowed. "But you have to go to the bathroom before bed."   
  
August nodded. He would.   
  
Vaughn helped him out of the tub after that, and dried him off with a warm fluffy towel. August stood for it, and even let Vaughn drape it around his shoulders when he was done. Vaughn pulled the plug on the tub before leaving the bathroom.   
  
He picked out August's comfiest pajamas and laid them on the bed. He changed into his own pajamas while he was at it and turned down the covers to crawl into bed. It was almost two in the morning. He wasn't sure the last time he'd been up this late.   
  
August was taking his time in the bathroom, but Vaughn could hear the sound of teeth being brushed so he knew nothing was going wrong in there. He did eventually emerge. He was yawning, but he stopped and smiled when he saw the PJs sitting out for him. August pulled them on and climbed his tired body under the covers. He snuggled right up to Vaughn's side, cuddling him close and nuzzling his chest.   
  
"Happy birthday," Vaughn whispered. Though technically August's birthday had ended at midnight.   
  
"Thanks," August said sleepily. "It was perfect."  
  
"Did you get everything you wanted?" Vaughn asked, arm draped around August's shoulders.   
  
August hummed, too tired to speak.   
  
Vaughn was already making plans for next year. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
